Imperfect Angel
by SeulEF
Summary: Aku, Xi Luhan, adalah seorang Malaikat. Malaikat yang bertugas memantau kehidupan bumi. Malaikat juga memiliki peraturan yang harus ditaati, tetapi aku melanggarnya. Aku sangat mencintai pria arogan itu, Sehun. Bahkan kami sudah berhubungan jauh membuatku harus kehilangan salah satu hal yang berharga dari diriku. HunHan! Yaoi! Mind to RnR?
1. Introduction

520 HunHan's Fanfiction Event

.

SeulEF Present New Fic Story

.

 **Imperfect Angel**

1/3

M

HunHan

Warning:

YAOI, DLDR, Boys Love, BoyXBoy, etc.

 _Summary:_

 _Aku, Xi Luhan, adalah seorang Malaikat. Aku bertugas untuk memantau kehidupan di bumi. Termasuk melindungi orang lain. Mungkin kalian berpikir aku adalah Malaikat Pelindung, sebenarnya –tidak. Aku hanya ditugaskan untuk melindungi bahayanya hidup manusia di bumi. Dan malaikat-malaikat juga memiliki peraturan dan tak boleh satupun orang melanggarnya. Tetapi, aku melanggarnya. Aku –mencintai pria yang tak bermoral dan tak punya etika. Bukan hanya itu, aku bahkan –melakukan hal yang tidak seharusnya kulakukan._

.

.

.

.

.

"Luhan"

Pria cantik yang memiliki mata yang sangat indah seperti rusa itu menoleh. Dan tersenyum melihat siapa yang mendekatinya. Pria yang lebih pendek darinya dan pipinya seperti bakpao itu menghampiri Luhan. Luhan kemudian menghadap lurus ke depan –memantau malaikat-malaikat baru.

"Kau terlalu banyak melamun, Lu. Apa yang mengganggu pikiranmu?"

Luhan hanya tersenyum menanggapi pria sebelahnya ini. "Aku hanya berpikir masa dimana aku baru sampai disini, Xiumin. Saat itu, kau mengajariku melakukan berbagai macam hal disini."

Luhan masih ingat jelas dimana saat itu ia baru sampai disini dan semua yang ia lihat hanyalah putih. Putih tanpa noda membuatnya merasa di alam mimpi. Tenang walaupun rasa gelisah melingkupinya. Tetapi saat itu juga datanglah seseorang menolongnya. Membantu ia keluar dari jalan tanpa arah dan batas. Luhan juga sangat ingat saat dia diberi instruksi dan ia merasa –benar-benar merasa di Surga. Kenyataannya, ia di Surga.

Ia juga masih hafal persis, ia saat itu meninggal karna kanker yang ia lawan selama bertahun-tahun. Dan ia meninggal dengan perjuangannya untuk sembuh hanya dengan sia-sia. Ia bahkan masih hafal persis bagaimana raut sedih ayah serta ibunya. Ah mengingat itu saja membuatnya kangen dengan keluarga kecilnya. Ia dimanjakan, diberi perhatian yang berlebihan di saat ayahnya yang sibuk dengan perusahaannya, ibunya yang sangat sibuk dengan butiknya. Paman Lee yang merupakan Ketua Pelayan –serta asisten pribadi ayah juga menangis dibalik punggung ayah dan ibunya. Luhan sangat rindu dengan mereka.

Tetapi –Luhan bisa memantau mereka disini. Ia juga meminta Malaikat Pelindung untuk melindungi mereka. Malaikat Pelindung bisa kapan saja di bumi ataupun di Surga. Sedangkan Luhan hanya bisa melihat dari atas awan yang empuk ini.

Luhan menghela napas sejenak, ia merasa sangat berat sekarang. "Ada apa kemari, Xiumin?"

Xiumin –pria berpipi bakpao– tersenyum samar dan berkata dengan lirih, "Aku tidak yakin dengan keputusan Yixing, tetapi ia memintamu untuk langsung turun ke bumi memantau kegiatan mereka."

Luhan seketika menegang. Tidak –jangan sekarang. Ia benar-benar belum siap secara mental untuk turun ke bumi mengingat banyak malaikat yang terjebab di bumi dan tidak bisa kembali lagi karna –mereka jatuh ke dalam dosa. Mereka kehilangan tugas mereka. Malaikat yang melanggar peraturan atau jatuh ke dalam dosa maka mereka mendapatkan hukuman atau sanksi. Sanksi yang diberikan tergantung dengan pelanggaran yang dilakukan oleh malaikat itu sendiri.

Jika malaikat itu melakukan hal yang tabu untuk para malaikat lainnya, ia harus mengorbankan sebelah sayapnya dengan kata lain, _Malaikat itu kehilangan sebelah sayapnya_. Biasanya mereka disebut _Imperfect Angel_. _Imperfect Angel_ memiliki kesempatan kembali ke kehidupannya yang sebenarnya jika mereka mendapat seseorang yang membuatnya mencintai orang itu dan membuatnya merasa belahan jiwanya hanya ada pada seseorang itu, maka mereka –malaikat serta manusia bumi kembali ke Surga.

Tetapi –jika ia berada di bumi dan tidak berhasil, maka ia harus hilang. Dari bumi maupun Surga. Ia benar-benar hilang. Tidak bisa ditemukan dimanapun. Mau seusaha mungkin, tidak akan bisa. Karna mereka telah hilang.

"Luhan?"

Luhan tersentak segera membuyarkan lamunan yang sangat tidak masuk akal dari pikirannya. "Y-Ya?"

"Kau tidak mendengar apa yang aku katakan sedari tadi, Lu?" Xiumin menatapnya sedih dan sedikit amarah di dalam bola mata yang terpancar di bola matanya yang bulat. "Astaga, Lu. Kuharap kau tidak melamun lagi saat kau bertugas dan mendengarkan orang lain saat berbicara, Lu."

Luhan menggarukkan leher belakangnya dengan kikuk. Dia dengan Xiumin sudah sangat dekat walaupun Luhan baru disini sekitar 5 tahun sedangkan Xiumin pastinya lebih lama dari dirinya. Dan yang pastinya Luhan bukanlah orang yang memiliki rasa penasaran yang sangat tinggi –dan itulah mengapa Luhan tidak tahu berapa lama Xiumin disini. "Maafkan aku, Xiumin. Aku hanya lelah."

Xiumin menghela nafas. "Baiklah, aku memaafkanmu. Kau bisa beristirahat dulu baru setelah itu aku menjelaskan semuanya ulang." Xiumin tersenyum dengan hangat. "Pergilah istirahat, aku yang akan menjaga mereka. Selamat istirahat, Lu."

Luhan hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk. Benar. Ia lelah. Luhan tidak berbohong soal itu. Ia juga mengantuk. Luhan berbaring disamping Xiumin dan mulai memejamkan mata. Yang benar saja –baru saja ia memejam, rasa kantuknya lebih mendominasi daripada rasa lelahnya atau mungkin ia yang terlalu lelah?

Perlahan-lahan kesadaran Luhan mulai menipis dan ia tertidur.

.

Langit yang tadinya berwarna biru, berubah menjadi orange tua. Membuat jalanan di kota yang penuh kerlap-kerlip, Seoul, menjadi lebih padat. Lampu-lampu yang menyala pun membuat kota Seoul menjadi lebih indah.

Kebanyakan orang menghabiskan waktunya untuk jalan-jalan, atau tidak _dinner_ bersama kekasihnya atau keluarganya. Dan tidak sedikit juga yang pergi ke jalan-jalan sempit –seperti gang kecil. Gang-gang kecil itu –sangat– sepi. Membuat siapa saja yang melewatinya akan merinding, membuat bulu kudukmu naik.

 _Well_ , hal itu tidak berlaku untuk pemuda tampan yang memiliki alis dan mata yang sangat tajam, rahang yang tegas, hidung yang mancung, bibir tipis tetapi menggoda, serta kulitnya yang seputih susu itu. Pemuda itu menggunakan baju serba hitam yang membuatnya berkali-kali lipat lebih tampan dan _hot_. Membuat siapa saja –bahkan wanita tua serta laki-laki yang berstatus _bottom_ – akan bertekuk lutut kepadanya. Pemuda ini sangat sempurna. Siapa yang bisa menolak sejuta pesona yang ditebarkan oleh pemuda ini? Jawabannya, tidak ada. Pemuda ini sangat tampan, melebihi kata tampan. Ekspresi andalannya – _pokerface_ – membuatnya sangat sangat sangat tampan.

Pemuda ini melewati gang sempit ini menggunakan motor ninjanya yang mahal dan terlihat sangat berkelas. Dan tibalah ia di bangunan yang tua dan tak terurus. Pemuda ini turun dari motornya setelah melepaskan helmnya dan berjalan memasuki gedung yang tak terurus itu.

Mungkin beberapa dari kalian akan berpikir bangunan ini sangat horor dan seram mengingat berbagai macam mitos atau rumor mengatakan ada penghuni yang sangat kejam di dalam. Daerah ini sangat sepi. Tidak ada yang berani memasuki daerah ini mengingat jalan-jalan sempit itu sangatlah gelap dan menyeramkan. Semua orang yang semula memiliki jiwa dan nyali yang sangat kuat dan besar itu, mungkin akan menciut seiring dengan dirinya yang semakin memasuki kawasan yang mencekam itu.

Tetapi siapa sangka jika bangunan tua itu di dalamnya sangatlah mewah dan sangat luas? Tidak hanya itu, ruangan yang ada dibangunan tua itu sangat lah kosong. Pemuda itu berjalan dan membuka saklar lampu. Bukan lampunya yang menyala, tetapi sesuatu yang terbuka di karpet itu dan memunculkan tangga menuju ke bawah. Pemuda itu berjalan dan menuruni tangga itu. Seiring dirinya berjalan menuruni tangga, pintu yang semula terbuka kembali menutup.

Pemuda berjalan menyusuri lorong bawah tanah. Gelap dan penerangan seadanya, tetapi tampak sekali jika pemuda ini berjalan dengan santainya. Tidak ada rasa takut dan pikiran yang kalut melingkupi dirinya. Di ujung lorong, terdapat pintu yang besar –tidak sangat besar. Di samping pintu itu terdapat alat canggih yang digunakan untuk mendeteksi si pengunjung. Pemuda itu berjalan dan menempelkan jari jempolnya ke alat pendeteksi dan terdengar lah suara _Access Accepted_.

Pintu terbuka dan menampilkan sebuah tempat yang sangat luas dan ramai. Banyak orang di dalam sini. Orang-orang ini menggunakan baju formal seperti kemeja putih maupun hitam yang dibalut dengan jas hitam serta celana panjang dan sepatu yang mengkilat. Jangan lupakan dasi yang digunakan oleh mereka itu sendiri dengan warna yang sama. Biru tua dan putih.

Tak banyak juga alat-alat canggih berterbangan disana-sini, yang disebut _BW Box_ –mengingat warna mereka yang hitam dan putih– membuat wilayah ini terlihat jelas, sangat sibuk. Ada juga alat-alat yang tersedia di beberapa ruangan dengan berbagai macam jenis dan model. Alat-alat itu diberi dengan berbagai macam nama tergantung dengan pemiliknya.

Mereka yang semula sibuk dengan aktivitas mereka, seketika berhenti dan menatap ke pintu utama yang menampilkan sosok yang sangat ditakuti mereka. Dan mereka segera menunduk dalam –menghormati pemuda itu–. Pemuda itu hanya berjalan secara angkuh. _BW Box_ miliknya juga segera menghampirinya dan mengikutinya sampai ke ruangannya yang terletak di ujung. Pemuda ini segera memasuki wilayahnya yang semula terbuka, kemudian tertutup oleh pembatas yang berwarna biru muda.

"Hey, Sehun. Kau terlihat sangat tua." Seseorang baru saja menyapanya saat ia memasuki ruang kerjanya ini. Pemuda ini –Sehun– melirik tajam kearah pemuda yang baru saja mengejeknya –yang dengan santainya duduk di sofa mewah sambil mengangkat kaki kirinya ke atas kaki kanannya.

"Diamlah jika kau masih ingin hidup."

Pemuda yang bertelinga lebar serta matanya yang sangat besar –yang membuat siapa saja akan mengira ia sangatlah _friendly_ – dan juga cengiran khasnya, Chanyeol, hanya terkekeh. "Tenanglah, bung" kekehnya lagi membuat Sehun meliriknya –sekali lagi– lebih tajam. "Dan kau perlu tahu, aku masih sayang dengan nyawaku. Dan aku juga rela mati jika saja Baekhyun lah yang membunuhku. Apapun untuknya, bukan untukmu"

Chanyeol tertawa. Sehun hanya menatapnya tajam sambil menduduki kursi kantornya yang sangat mewah itu. "Katakan, apa maumu?"

Sehun bukanlah orang yang menyukai basa-basi. Sehun orangnya sangat keras dan kejam. Sehun juga _straight forward_ atau biasanya disebut frontal. Dibalik ketampanannya, ia sangat kejam dan sadis. Mulutnya yang bisa melontarkan kata-kata pedas dan tajam kapanpun –yang bisa membunuhmu hanya melalui mulutnya–.

"Aku yakin kau sangat tertarik dengan ini." Chanyeol tersenyum lebar –tepatnya menyeringai jahat. "Kau masih ingat siapa yang memisahkanmu dengan adikmu?" Sehun terdiam, "Tidak."

Chanyeol menyeringai semakin lebar. "Aku mengetahui siapa pelakunya." Tepat saat Chanyeol mengatakan demikian, Sehun menatap langsung kearahnya. Bertanya dalam diam melalui sorot matanya. Chanyeol memanggil _BW Box_ nya dan mengarahkannya ke depan Sehun. Dan tertampil beberapa foto pria yang memiliki rambut pirang dengan wajahnya yang bercampur Cina-Canada itu.

"Dia adalah Kris. Orang yang telah dengan beraninya memasuki ruang lingkup keluargamu dan memiliki rencana untuk membunuh adikmu. Bukan dia yang memasuki kehidupan keluargamu, Sehun. Tetapi ia menyuruh bawahannya untuk melakukan itu. Sebenarnya bawahannya tahu siapa itu keluarga Oh. Awalnya, dia takut. Tetapi dengan semua rayuan godaan dari Kris membuatnya mau tak mau membunuh adikmu, Sehun."

Sehun mengangguk sambil menatap foto-foto Kris serta bawahannya. "Bawa suruhannya itu dalam waktu 3 hari. Lebih dari itu, kau akan mati di tanganku sendiri, Chanyeol."

Chanyeol tersenyum dan berdiri membawa kembali _BW Box_ nya. "Mungkin dia tiba nanti malam. Jangan meragukanku, Sehun"

Setelah itu, Chanyeol berjalan melewati pembatas itu dan menghilang dari ruangan Sehun. Sehun menerawang ke langit-langit ruang kerjanya dan menyeringai jahat. _Showtime_.

.

Luhan terbangun karna seseorang mengguncang kecil bahunya. Luhan mengerjab imut dan menoleh ke kirinya dan melihat anak kecil yang imut sedang menatapnya lucu.

"Lulu hyung"

Luhan segera bangun dan duduk dengan posisi kakinya yang menyilang dan mengelus rambut anak kecil itu dengan lembut. "Ya, ada apa, Ziyu?"

Anak kecil itu, Ziyu, hanya menatap Luhan dengan tatapan memelas. "Ziyu ingin ke bumi untuk bertemu dengan hyung Ziyu, Lulu hyung" Luhan terkekeh dan membawa Ziyu ke pangkunya. Luhan mencubit pipinya gemas dan tersenyum bagai bak malaikat yang sempurna.

"Kau tidak bisa ke bumi, Ziyu. Tempatmu sudah disini, tempat yang sangat nyaman. Jika kau turun ke bumi, kau akan sangat susah hidup disana dan yang namanya bahagia tidaklah seperti disini. Yang namanya nyaman juga tidak akan ditemukan di bumi. Kau akan menemukan semua kebahagiaan disini, Ziyu. Jiwa lebih tenang disini dibandingkan di bumi." Luhan mencubit gemas pipi Ziyu. Yang dicubit hanya menatap sebal –sekaligus imut– ke Luhan.

"Lulu hyung, behenti mencubit Ziyu!"

Luhan tertawa keras dan memeluk Ziyu. Sedangkan Ziyu hanya menggerutu kecil membuat Luhan kembali tertawa lebih keras.

"Luhan" suara yang mengintrupsi kegiatan Luhan membuat Luhan mau tak mau mendongak dan langsung bertatap dengan seseorang yang memiliki lesung pipi dan wajahnya yang sangat _angelic_ itu. "Ikut aku."

Luhan melepas pelukannya dan menurunkan Ziyu. "Ziyu, hyung ada urusan dengan Yixing hyung. Kembali ke barisanmu lagi, Ziyu. Jangan nakal." Luhan mengelus kepala Ziyu yang dibalas anggukkan kecil dengan patuh dan meninggalkan Luhan.

Yixing –pria berlesung pipi– bejalan mendahului Luhan yang diekori Luhan di belakangnya. Mereka tiba di taman. Taman yang segar, hijau, sejuk. Tidak seperti di perkotaan yang sangat kotor dan tidak se-segar ini.

Yixing duduk di perumputan hijau itu yang disusul Luhan. Ingat, Surga yang ditinggal mereka bukan hanya di bagian awan, tetapi ada juga taman yang indah serta tempat tinggal para malaikat.

"Lu, kau harus turun ke bumi untuk menjadi Malaikat Pelindung."

Luhan segera menoleh kearah Yixing. "A-Apa? K-Kenapa tiba-tiba, Yixing?"

Yixing terdiam selama beberapa saat, kemudian menatap balik ke Luhan. "Kau tau, Lu. Sekarang sudah banyak iblis pencabut nyawa yang berkeliaran di bumi menggantikan para malaikat pencabut nyawa."

Luhan menahan napasnya sejenak. _Bagaimana bisa?_ Luhan tidak pernah mendengar kabar yang seperti ini. Dan ini adalah pertama kali untuknya. "Jadi, apa aku harus turun ke bumi sendirian untuk melindungi mereka? Menjelma sebagai Malaikat Pelindung?"

Yixing tersenyum dan menatap ke hamparan rumput yang hijau dan luas. "Ya, kau akan menjadi Malaikat Pelindung, Luhan. Dan kau tidak sendirian. Aku akan menyuruh Joonmyeon hyung untuk menemanimu. Kau akan di bumi bersama dengannya."

Luhan menatap Yixing dengan tidak percaya. Yang benar saja, ia hanya malaikat biasa yang ditugaskan untuk mengawasi kehidupan di bumi. Dan sekarang? Ia bahkan ditugaskan untuk menjadi Malaikat Pelindung di bumi. Ini benar-benar diluar dugaannya.

"Luhan, aku yakin kau tidak percaya dengan tugas ini. Mungkin ini akan menjadi tugas terberat selama kau menjadi malaikat. Tetapi satu hal yang perlu kau ketahui, satu hal yang menjadi inti dari tugasmu, musnahkan _mereka_."

Luhan menegang, ia menatap Yixing dengan tatapan tidak percaya dan bingung. Memusnahkan iblis-iblis itu? _Hell!_ Dia hanyalah malaikat biasa. Darimana ia bisa dapat kekuatan super untuk memusnahkan mereka dari muka bumi? Astaga, hanya memikirkan bagaimana cara memusnahkan mereka saja sudah pusing, bagaimana jika ia sekarang langsung dihadapi iblis-iblis kejam itu?

Yixing yang menyadari raut kebingungan Luhan, segera mengoreksi kalimatnya. "Maksudku, kau ke bumi dan melindungi mereka. Tetapi, jika kau menemukan seseorang yang patut kau lindungi, tolong lindungi dia karna itu yang akan menjadi tugas tetapmu." Luhan terdiam. "Misalnya, kau sekarang adalah manusia dan kau bertemu dengan seorang wanita yang akan dihisap jiwanya oleh iblis pencabut nyawa dan secara tidak sengaja juga kau melindugi wanita itu dengan mengusir iblis itu, maka itu adalah tugas tetapmu. Kau diwajibkan untuk melindungi wanita itu dan menjadikannya sebagai prioritas utama."

Luhan bingung, ia mencerna sedikit demi sedikit kalimat Yixing. Tetapi –tetap saja ia bingung, kalimat-kalimat seperti _melindungi wanita itu_ , _mengusir iblis_ , _menjadikannya prioritas utama_. Luhan tidak bodoh, tetapi untuk satu ini dia bingung. Luhan tidak mengerti maksudnya.

"Aku rasa kau sangat lamban hari ini. Aku akan menjelaskan lebih detail nanti saat pikiranmu lebih segar. Aku masih harus berdiskusi tentang hal ini dengan Joonmyeon. Sampai jumpa nanti, Luhan." Yixing berdiri dan meninggalkan Luhan dengan seribu pertanyaan di benaknya.

Yixing memang disini teman dekat Luhan sekaligus _sunbae_ nya. Yixing disini bertugas memberi tugas kepada malikat-malaikat. Menyuruh mereka untuk menjalani tugas apa dan apa. Bukan hanya itu, Yixing juga bertugas untuk memantau kedatangan malaikat baru.

Tugas Yixing dibantu oleh Joonmyeon. Bedanya –Joonmyeon memantau seluruh aktifitas malaikat-malaikat, di bumi maupun surga. Dan Joonmyeon bisa turun langsung ke bumi kapan saja. Sedangkan Yixing tidak. Yixing hanya bertugas di Surga, sedangkan Joonmyeon bisa berada di 2 wilayah. Bumi maupun Surga.

Luhan berjalan kembali ke tumpukan awan-awan yang empuk dan membaringkan tubuhnya di atas awan dalam posisi menyamping. Melihat aktifitas-aktifitas dibawah sana terkadang membuatnya terpikir _apa mereka tidak lelah dengan terus-menerus berjalan? Apa mereka tidak tahu bahwa berbuat kejahatan sama saja membawa mereka ke tempat yang sangat panas dan tersiksa?_ Menemukan orang yang benar-benar suci dan tidak ada dosa memang sangat sulit mengingat banyak iblis yang langsung turun ke muka bumi dan menggoda manusia. Itulah mengapa dan menjadi penyebab utama, Neraka sangatlah padat dan ramai sedangkan Surga tenang dan tidak terlalu banyak. Karna manusia-manusia di bumi sudah jatuh dan terjerat ke Neraka yang dibawa oleh mereka sendiri.

Memusnahkan iblis pencabut nyawa? Bukankah sama saja ia sudah jatuh ke dalam dosa?

.

"Hey, _mate_. Aku berhasil mendapatkannya. Apa aku harus membawanya ke markasmu atau kau mau ku antar ke gudang?" suara berat serta wajah bodoh yang tertampak dari _BW Box_ Sehun membuat Sehun menyeringai. "Dimana?" Bukan dimana letak gudangnya yang ia tanyakan, tetapi pria yang ingin ia korek informasinya itu.

Chanyeol segera membawa _BW Box_ nya untuk mengarah ke pria yang sedang jatuh pingsan di sebelah kirinya. "Dia tertidur karna aku membekapnya menggunakan sapu tanganku yang kuberi aroma lavender."

Sehun menyeringai jahat. "Bawa dia ke gudang secepatnya. Aku menunggumu dalam 10 menit."

Setelah itu sambungan terputus karna Sehun langsung menutupi _video call_ nya dengan Chanyeol dan membawa _BW Box_ nya. Sehun berjalan keluar dari kantornya dengan tergesa-gesa serta seringai yang belum lentur dari wajahnya itu membuat karyawan-karyawan yang melihatnya hanya akan menunduk 90 derajat menutup rasa ketakutan mereka.

Disini, tidak ada yang tidak kenal dengan sifat Sehun. Sehun bisa membunuh seseorang dengan cepat jika saja orang itu mengusik hidupnya. Tetapi, kehidupan Sehun sangatlah tertutup dan dijadikannya privasi. Semua orang hanya tahu bahwa Sehun kejam. Tidak lebih.

Sehun segera keluar dari gedung tua itu dan menaiki motor _sport_ nya dan dengan lincahnya, Sehun berhasil keluar dari kemacetan yang luar biasa di Seoul. Dan sampailah Sehun di sebuah rumah yang tak terurus dan segera turun dari motornya. Ia melirik arloji yang bertengger indah di tangan kirinya. Sisa 5 menit untuk menunggu kedatangan _boneka_ nya.

Sehun mengeluarkan handphonenya yang terlihat berkelas dan mahal. Sehun mengetik pesan kepada seseorang dan tersenyum jahat. Sehun membaca kembali teksnya dan segera memencet tombol _Send_. Sehun mengunci layar handphonenya dan memasukinya ke dalam celana sambil melirik jam tangannya.

Dan tak lama cahaya mobil yang menyilaukan mata terlihat. Tampak lah Chanyeol keluar yang sambil menyeret seseorang yang tertidur puas. Sehun mengangkat sebelah bibirnya keatas. "Bawa dia masuk." Dan tanpa babibu, Chanyeol menyeret pria itu dan memasuki gudang Sehun.

Disana hanya terlihat satu buah kursi yang berada di tengah ruangan rumah tua nan kecil itu dan disisi kiri kanannya terdapat balok-balok kayu dan tidak banyak juga seng –besi– dan tali yang terdapat dimana-mana. Sebuah meja dan kuris berkelas terletak tak jauh dari kursi kayu yang berada di tengah ruangan. Serta terdapat satu buah tempat yang ada rantai tergantung di tiang.

Chanyeol menyeret pria itu dan merantainya. Posisi pria malang ini –yang tertidur pulas– berdiri. Sehun hanya berjalan santai ke depan pria ini dan Chanyeol menyingkirkan badannya agar _bos_ nya dapat melihat pria ini dengan lebih puas. Terlihat jelas sekali jika Sehun sangat bahagia –untuk membunuh. Bukan dalam artian yang seperti kalian pikirkan. Tentu saja Sehun bukanlah orang yang murah senyum hanya karna hal ini. Dia hanya bahagia jika dendamnya tertuntaskan. Dan ia akan lebih bahagia jika ia bisa membunuh seseorang yang juga membunuh salah satu orang yang ia sayangi. Adiknya.

"Dia adalah Taemin, bawahan Kris yang ditugaskan untuk membunuh adikmu. Sebenarnya yang ia lakukan hanya menaruh beberapa pil ke dalam makanan adikmu tetapi pil itu yang sialnya mempunyai dosis yang sangat tinggi membuat adikmu dalam sekejap sudah kejang-kejang dan meninggal." Sehun mengangguk. "Dia bukan hanya sebagai bawahan Kris, dia juga pemuas nafsu untuk Kris."

Sehun mengernyit. Jadi Kris benar-benar iblis dalam wujud manusia? _Sadarlah, Sehun. Kau juga iblis jika kau lupa_. "Pemuas nafsu? Jadi _setan_ itu menyimpang?"

Chanyeol terkekeh. "Ya, dia menyimpang, Sehun. Untuk pemuas nafsunya sangatlah banyak. Mereka yang memuaskan nafsu Kris, akan mendapat gaji berkali-kali lipat lebih banyak." Sehun mengangguk. "Jadi, kau ingin menuntaskannya sekarang juga atau nanti dan membiarkannya tertidur dulu?"

Sehun terlihat berpikir sejenak dan bersedekap. "Biarkan dia. Aku ingin merawatnya terdahulu dan setelah itu aku akan mengorek informasi tentang _setan_ itu. Dengan begitu membuatku lebih mudah untuk memusnahkan _setan_ yang juga memusnahkan adik kesayanganku." Sehun melirik sekilas ke Chanyeol. Dan mengambil jaketnya yang ia letakkan di mejanya. "Jaga dia. Aku akan kembali dalam 1 jam. Ada urusan yang harus aku tuntaskan."

Setelah itu Sehun berlalu meninggalkan Chanyeol dan pria malang –Taemin–. Chanyeol menatap _BW Box_ nya yang terlihat melayang-layang di sekitar Taemin. Chanyeol membawa _BW Box_ nya dan membukanya. Menampilkan sosok yang sangat cantik di foto itu membuatnya dalam sekejap lebih tenang. _Setidaknya ini caraku membalaskan budi Sehun_ , gumamnya.

.

"Lulu hyung, itu. Itu adalah hyung Ziyu." Ziyu menarik pelan kaus putih dan panjang itu yang terbalut menutupi tubuh Luhan. Luhan melihat pria yang ditunjuk Ziyu. Luhan mengakui jika pria yang ditunjuk Ziyu itu sangatlah tampan. Tetapi berbanding terbalik dengan Ziyu, Ziyu lucu, imut, dan polos. Sedangkan pria tampan itu tidak berekspresi. Ziyu sangatlah ceria, tetapi kenapa kakaknya tidak? Ah –mungkin karna kehilangan Ziyu membuatnya murung. Hanya kesimpulan itu yang bisa ia dapatkan. _Luhan yang malang_.

"Hyung harus ingat, jika suatu saat nanti hyung turun ke bumi dan bertemu dengannya, sampaikan salam Ziyu kepada hyung Ziyu, ya? Katakan padanya, jangan memaksakan dirinya dan mengkhawatirkan Ziyu. Ziyu sudah tenang disini dan sangat nyaman disini." Ziyu tersenyum menatap Luhan membuat Luhan terdiam. Ziyu masih kecil tetapi ia tau perasaan hyung kesayangannya.

Luhan juga mengakui jika hyung Ziyu sangatlah tampan. Tunggu –Ziyu mengatakan jika Luhan bertemu dengan hyungnya... Bukankah itu berarti ia memang akan bertemu dengan hyungnya?

Ziyu bukan malaikat biasa, tetapi ia adalah malaikat spesial. Ziyu memang orangnya blak-blakan, tetapi blak-blakannyalah yang mengatakan _suatu fakta_. Kata lain –Ziyu adalah peramal untuk para malaikat. Dan tentang keiistimewaan Ziyu, hanya Yixing, Luhan, Joonmyeon dan Xiumin yang mengetahuinya. Sedangkan para malaikat lain tidak. Mereka hanya menganggap Ziyu malaikat yang _lucky_ yang selalu membuat tebakan benar.

Luhan tersenyum dalam diam, "Ya, Ziyu. Hyung akan memberitahu kalau Ziyu baik-baik saja disini." Dan setelah itu hanya terdengar helaan nafas halus dari Ziyu. Luhan tersenyum kecut, Luhan bukan takut atau apa, Luhan hanya khawatir. _Bagaimana jika Luhan mengecewakan Ziyu? Atau Luhan mendarat dengan tidak elit di bumi?_

"Ehem–" Luhan menoleh dan bertemu pandang dengan Xiumin. "Lu, Yixing dan Joonmyeon telah menunggumu." Ziyu langsung menoleh ke Xiumin saat nama 'Joonmyeon' disebutkan.

"Joonmyeon hyung sudah kembali? Ziyu ikut!" teriakan antusias dari Ziyu membuat Luhan dan Xiumin tertawa karnanya. "Ayo, Ziyu, Luhan."

.

"Joonmyeon hyung!"

Ziyu berlari kecil ke Joonmyeon, pria yang berwajah sangat _angelic_ dan sangat tampan. Joonmyeon menoleh dan mendapati Ziyu berlari kencang ke arahnya membuatnya tersenyum lebar sambil menggendong Ziyu. "Aigoo, Ziyu, kau sangat berat, kau tahu."

Ziyu mengerucut kecil membuat kekehan Joonmyeon terdengar. Yixing yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum sambil melirik ke Luhan dan Xiumin yang sedang tertawa bersama. Xiumin yang menyadari tatapan orang lain, segera menolehkan kepalanya ke Yixing dan melihat signal dari Yixing agar Ziyu dibawa pergi olehnya. Xiumin tersenyum dan membujuk Ziyu agar mau pergi dengannya meninggalkan tiga pria yang akan membahas sesuatu yang sangat penting. Awalnya, Ziyu menolak akan tetapi ancaman tidak akan menemaninya membuat Ziyu kesal dan beralih ke Xiumin. Dan Xiumin membawa Ziyu meninggalkan mereka.

"Luhan, kita akan berangkat besok. Persiapkan dirimu."

Luhan tercekat. Tentu saja ia tercekat. Luhan belum siap. "Ya, Lu. Kalian akan berangkat besok mengingat para iblis sudah memulai aksi mereka."

Joonmyeon merangkul pundak Luhan dan mengelusnya agar membuat pria cantik ini lebih tenang dan rileks. Yixing sempat tersenyum kecil tetapi kembali membuat wajah serius kepada pria rusa cantik ini. "Para iblis –hal pertama dan paling utama yang mereka lakukan ialah menghancurkan para malaikat pelindung yang ada di bumi. Dengan kata lain–" Yixing memberi jeda sebentar, "–tugasmu berubah."

Luhan mengangguk. Usapan tangan di pundaknya ini membuatnya lebih rilek daripada sebelumnya. "Apa itu?"

"Kau dan Joonmyeon tidak akan mendarat di posisi yang sama. Joonmyeon akan berada di tempat lain sedangkan kau yang pastinya tidak akan sama dengan Joonmyeon. Kau akan tinggal di bumi selama 5 tahun lamanya. Dan saat kau mendarat disana kau berumur 23 tahun sedangkan Joonmyeon berumur 24 tahun. Tugasmu akan diubah, kau hanya cukup memberikan seseorang kebahagiaan. Ingat Luhan, _kebahagiaan_. Tidak lebih."

Luhan bisa melihat dengan jelas raut wajah Yixing yang sangat tertekan dan terkesan –murung. "Hanya kebahagiaan orang itu, bukan? Dan setelah 5 tahun aku akan kembai ke sini, kan?" Yixing terdiam dan bergumam, "Ya." Suara yang menunjukkan keyakinan yang belum tercapai.

"Luhan, jangan memberitahu kepada orang lain jika kau adalah Malaikat Pelindung. Jika ada yang bertanya cukup senyum saja. Tidak perlu mengatakan 'Ya' atau 'Tidak' mengingat iblis juga berwujud manusia." Terlihat Joonmyeon melepas rangkulannya dan terlihat menunduk untuk menatapi kegiatan manusia-manusia di bumi. Yixing memeluk Luhan yang juga membalas pelukannya. "Tetapi, kau diperbolehkan untuk mengatakannya kepada orang yang kau bikin mereka bahagia."

Luhan tersenyum simpul dan mengelus punggung Yixing yang semakin lama terlihat rapuh itu. "Aku tahu. Aku akan segera kembali membawa kabar bahagia untuk kalian."

Joonmyeon menatap keduanya dengan tatapan sendu. Pilihan Yixing memang tepat. Tetapi ia juga menyadari, _Luhan akan mengalami masalah nantinya. Dan tidak ada yang bisa menebaknya._

.

Sinar yang sangat terang membuat malaikat-malaikat yang bertugas mengawasi manusia-manusia di pagi hari terbangun. Luhan juga terbangun mengingat jika hari ini adalah waktunya untuk turun ke bumi. Luhan bangun dari posisi tidurnya dan segera berjalan ke arah Joonmyeon yang terlihat sangat serius menatap kebawah.

Joonmyeon yang menyadari seseorang mendekatinya segera menolehkannya wajahnya ke arah sumber. "Selamat Pagi, Lu. Tidurmu nyenyak sekali."

Luhan tertawa. "Selamat Pagi, Joonmyeon. Tampaknya kau sangat serius." Luhan terkekeh geli dengan ekspresi bodoh yang ditunjukkan oleh Joonmyeon. Joonmyeon tertawa, "Kau sangat suka membolak-balikkan kata, Luhan."

Luhan tersenyum. "Ada apa?"

Joonmyeon kembali menatapnya serius kemudian menatap ke bawah. "Lu, kita benar-benar akan mendarat di tempat yang berbeda dan jauh. Kau akan mendarat di Korea Selatan, –tepatnya di Seoul. Dan aku akan di Amerika, London."

Luhan terpengarah, seingatnya London adalah kota besar yang indah. Seoul juga. Tetapi tetapi saja dari awal ia menjadi malaikat, ia merasa Londoh sangat indah. "Astaga, Joonmyeon! Kau mendarat di London?" pekik Luhan tak percaya.

Joonmyeon menautkan alisnya, terlihat jelas jika dirinya heran. Bukankah seharusnya Luhan sedih dan kenapa sekarang dirinya sangat heboh? "Lu, kau sehat?"

Luhan menganga. Ah–dia lupa jika dirinya sangat _out of character_. Luhan berdehem, "Jadi, katamu aku akan mendarat di Seoul dan kau akan di London. Maafkan aku sebelumnya, barusan aku hanya iri denganmu karna kau harus di London sedangkan aku tidak."

Joonmyeon mengangguk kecil dan terkekeh. Luhan sangatlah polos dan lucu. "Tidak apa, Seoul membuat tugasmu lebih ringan daripada di London. Di London, banyak manusia yang kurang ajar. Sedangkan Seoul, mereka menjaga kesopanan mereka. Bahkan –kesucian mereka. Bukankah itu adalah hal yang bagus, Luhan? Kau tak perlu khawatir tentang peraturan yang akan membuatmu menyesal dan sanksi-sanksi itu."

Luhan mengangguk dan tersenyum ke Joonmyeon. Ia benar-benar tidak merasakan beban dan kekhawatiran dalam dirinya. Joonmyeon tahu bagaimana membuatnya lebih rileks. "Kau benar. Aku tidak perlu khawatir akan hal itu."

Joonmyeon membalas senyuman Luhan. "Kita akan berangkat sekarang. Ah –Yixing dimana?"

.

"Sampai jumpa di 5 tahun ke depan, Lu. Kau harus makan dengan baik. Disana kau sudah diberikan fasilitas cukup dari malaikat yang lain yang hidup di bumi. Kau harus bekerja juga, Lu. Kau tahu kehidupan di bumi sangatlah kejam. Kau harus menjaga kesehatanmu dengan baik mengingat kau sangatlah keras kepala. Kau juga harus ingat dengan tugasmu. Aku akan menunggumu."

Isakan terdengar jelas dari mulut tipis Yixing yang memeluk erat Luhan membuat yang dipeluk mengelus lembut punggung Yixing. "Jangan terlalu mengkhawatirkanku, Yixing. Ada Ziyu, Xiumin, serta lainnya yang akan menghiburmu."

Luhan melepas pelukannya dan beralih ke Xiumin. Xiumin tersenyum dan memeluk Luhan. "Jaga baik-baik dirimu, Lu."

Luhan tersenyum dan menepuk punggungnya perlahan. Dan setelah itu Luhan melepas pelukannya dengan Xiumin dan beralih ke anak kecil di sebelah Xiumin yang terlihat _puppy eyes_ yang menggemaskan serta berlinang air mata di pelupuknya. Luhan tersenyum dan berjongkok merentangkan tangannya agar Ziyu masuk ke pelukannya. Tanpa babibu, Ziyu langsung menghambur ke pelukan Luhan dan menangis. Luhan mengusap pelan punggung Ziyu. "Hyung, jangan lupa –hiks, pesanku yang tadi malam."

"Siap, tuan kecil." Luhan terkekeh membuat Ziyu menggulumkan senyuman manisnya serta air mata yang masih membanjiri pipinya. "Hyung harus berjanji dengan Ziyu. Kalau tidak, Ziyu akan ngambek dengan Lulu hyung."

Luhan tertawa dan melepaskan pelukannya dan beralih mengusap air mata yang masih membanjiri wajah Ziyu yang putih dan imut itu. "Jangan menangis. Hyung akan kembali membawa kabar gembira kepada Ziyu dan yang lain."

Luhan berdiri dan menatap Joonmyeon yang sedang menunggunya. Xiumin menghampir Luhan dan memberikannya sebuah kalung dengan liontin kecil berbentuk air serta huruf L transparan dalam liontin itu. Luhan melihatnya takjub. Bagaimana bisa Xiumin mendapatkannya sedangkan Xiumin sendiri tidak bisa turun ke bumi?

"Aku memberimu kalung ini, Lu. Bukan hanya aku, tetapi aku dan Yixing serta Ziyu memberikanmu liontin ini sebagai tanda keberuntungan untukmu dan sebagai simbol jika kau berhasil melakukan tugasmu. Liontin ini akan terisi air dengan warna biru jernih seperti air jika kau berhasil membuat orang itu bahagia."

Luhan tersenyum, "Terima kasih, Yixing, Xiumin, dan tuan Ziyu kecil."

Yixing memberinya sebuah amplop putih dan terlihat transparan itu. "Itu adalah list orang yang harus kau buat bahagia agar mereka tidak dihisap jiwanya oleh iblis. Semangat, Lu."

Yixing menyeka air matanya yang baru jatuh dan tersenyum kepada Luhan. Luhan membalas tersenyum dan sekali lagi memeluk mereka secara bergantian. Joonmyeon menghampiri mereka dan terlihat jika wajah _angelic_ ini tengah serius. Pasalnya, tugasnya sangatlah berat. Bukan hanya memberikan mereka kebahagiaan, tetapi melindungi mereka serta memusnahkan iblis-iblis itu.

"Sudahkah acara perpisahannya? Aku dan Luhan akan turun ke bumi."

Joonmyeon memegang tangan Luhan dengan lembut dan menatap Luhan, meyakinkan Luhan agar tetap percaya diri walaupun suatu saat hal yang tidak diinginkan terjadi. Membuat Luhan agar tetap kuat. "Ayo, Joonmyeon."

Dan setelah itu mereka pergi meninggalkan ketiga orang yang menatap kepergian mereka dengan tatapan sendu.

.

Sehun sibuk memutar-mutar jarinya membentuk sebuah lingkaran yang sesuai dengan gelas _wine_ nya yang terlihat berkelas –juga. Sehun melirik ke arah pemuda yang sudah berdiri tak berdaya dengan tangannya yang tergantung diikatan tali tersebut. Pemuda itu terlihat bergerak tak nyaman dan melihat ke sekitarnya. Gelap.

"Selamat malam, Putri Tidur." Suara berat dan sangat dalam itu terdengar memenuhi ruangan yang gelap. "Aku harap kau tidur dengan nyenyak dan nyaman." _Faktanya, tidak nyaman_.

Taemin mengerang karna pergelangan tangannya sangatlah sakit karna –ia yakin– ikatan tali itu sangat kuat membuatnya kesakitan. "Siapa dirimu?" teriaknya keras membuat suara gelak tawa yang menyeramkan memenuhi ruangan gelap itu.

"Aku adalah kakak dari orang yang kau bunuh, _sayang_." Suara intimidasi dan sangat rendah itu menambah suasana mencekam dalam ruangan itu membuat siapa saja yang mendengarnya bergidik ngeri. Sehun segera bangun dari tempatnya dan membuka lampu yang minim cahaya itu. Membuat sedikit penerangan dan Taemin dapat melihat jelas jika orang yang sedang berhadapan dengannya sekarang ini bukanlah orang yang suka bermain-main.

Sehun. Ia kenal. Dia adalah Sehun. Anak sulung dari keluarga Oh yang baru saja kehilangan adik kesayangannya, Oh Ziyu. Taemin ingat, ia memberi pil kepada Ziyu saat anak itu sakit. Pil itu ia masukin racun dan memberikannya kepada Ziyu. Dan tak lama setelah itu hanyalah erangan serta teriakan yang menyakitkan dan terdengar sangat pilu keluar dari mulut Ziyu dan tak lama setelah itu senyap. Ziyu kejang-kejang. Itu kesimpulan yang ia dapatkan.

Tetapi jika dirinya ditangkap, itu luar biasa membuatnya terkejut. Ia tidak pernah berpikir jika dirinya yang ditangkap. Bukan bosnya.

"Tidak perlu takut. Aku tidak membunuhmu." Sehun meneguk _wine_ nya dan berjalan dengan santai ke Taemin dan menarik dagu Taemin agar mendekat ke dirinya. "Setidaknya tidak sekarang aku membunuhmu. Aku mau agar kau memberitahu semua informasi tentang bos setanmu itu." Setelah itu Sehun menyeringai sangat jahat ke Taemin dan menjauhi Taemin. Sehun mengambil kain lap yang terdapat di mejanya dan ia mengelap tangannya. "Kau sangat rendah dan kotor, kau tahu?"

Dan setelah itu hanyalah suara tawa yang menyeramkan dari luar membuat Taemin mau tidak mau menangis dalam diam. Ia menyesal? Tentu saja. Ia melakukannya untuk mendapatkan uang. Dan sekarang, rasa menyesalnya benar-benar menguar membuatnya gemetar ketakutan.

.

TING TONG

Luhan menggeram kesal. Ia baru saja mendarat ke bumi dan ia baru saja tertidur. Oh –yang benar saja. Luhan segera meninggalkan kasur empuknya dan berjalan keluar. Saat ia membuka pintu, ia melihat seseorang dengan wajah yang cantik dan putih itu sedang tersenyum sangat lebar sambil membawa kantong yang ia yakini isinya adalah makanan.

" _Annyeonghaseyo_! Aku adalah Byun Baekhyun, tetangga barumu dan kau adalah tetangga baruku. _Sangat_ senang berkenalan denganmu!"

Luhan melihat jelas jika pria ini –Baekhyun– membungkukkan kepalanya sembilan puluh derajat ke Luhan. Luhan mengernyit dengan sikap Baekhyun dan ia segera mengingat apa yang Joonmyeon katakan padanya.

 _Manusia-manusia di Seoul sangatlah sopan, tidak seperti di London_.

Ah –Luhan mengerti dan ia juga segera membungkukkan badannya juga. "Aku adalah Xi Luhan. Senang berkenalan denganmu."

Baekhyun tersenyum senang sambil menyodorkan kantong yang ia pegang ke Luhan dan sibalas dengan lembut oleh Luhan sendiri. Luhan mempersilahkan Baekhyun untuk masuk ke dalam apartemennya. Dan Luhan menemukan fakta bahwa–

Baekhyun adalah tipe periang dan sangat berisik. Baekhyun sangat _hyper-active_ yang membuat sisi cantiknya semakin menguar dan menunjukkan bahwa Baekhyun mirip sekali dengan perempuan. Walaupun mulutnya terlihat bahagia, tetapi hati dan pikirannya tidak. Luhan mengetahuinya. Dan selanjutnya yang harus Luhan lakukan hanyalah, _membahagiakan Baekhyun_.

.

 _List of People you should make them_ _Happy_ _:_

 ** _Sehun and Baekhyun_**

 _Make sure they're happy before you leave them. Time left:_ _ **8753:17:01**_

 _If you fail, you'll get the consequension basic on what you've done. Good luck on your first time of being Guardian Angel._

 _The Lead of your Mission,_

 _Yixing._

[TRANS]

 _Daftar orang yang harus kau buat_ _Bahagia_ _:_

 ** _Sehun dan Baekhyun_**

 _Usahakan membuat mereka bahagia sebelum kau meninggalkan mereka. Waktu yang tersisia:_ _ **8753:17:01**_

 _Jika kau gagal, kau akan mendapatkan konsekuensi-konsekuensi tergantung dengan apa yang sudah kau lakukan. Selamat berjuang dengan pertama kalinya untuk dirimu menjadi Malaikat Pelindung._

 _Ketua dari misimu,_

 _Yixing._

 **TBC**

* _make sure to check my note first to get all further informations about this fic._

 **Seul's Note:**

Haiii~! Mungkin kalian berpikir, _"wahh~ ini author baru tapi ficnya baru 1 chapter udah sepanjang gini. Aplagi lebih lama, ckckck"_ so, aku akan jelaskan disini. Aku emang kelihatan baru muncul tapi _nope_. Aku Author lama setelah sekian lamanya hiatus. Mungkin 1-2 tahun? Hehe. Aku sibuk dengan urusan sekolah serta _game baru_ kkk~ Dulu, aku bikin 1 fanfic tapi aku post lewat fb. Jadi mungkin ngga banyak yang tau siapa sih  SeulEF itu XD

Jadi gini, ya aku cuman author biasa yang suka cuap-cuap di awal chapter dan di notenya sendiri:( Pasti pada bosan ya bacanya? Ya bukannya fanfic kalau awal chapter itu panjang banget sama basa-basi nya itu juga panjang? Disini memang HunHan nya belum muncul. Tapi nanti deh aku buat muncul. Dan bikin kalian melayang, so harus siapin mental untuk masa depan *eh

Oke abaikan. Jadi aku akan jelaskan **perbedaan dari Iblis Pencabut Nyawa dengan Malikat Pencabut Nyawa**. Jadi gini, **Malaikat Pencabut Nyawa** itu cenderung membawa jiwa orang yang terlah meninggal itu ke tempat yang aman. Jadi mereka dipindahkan dulu ke tempat yang putih, bersih, tanpa noda atau kata lainnya _unknown place_. Masih ingat gak yang pas aku bahas kalau yang Luhan lihat hanya putih tanpa noda? Itulah tempatnya. Jadi nanti bagi mereka yang memang benar-benar suci akan langsung dibawa oleh Malaikat. Tetapi tergantung dengan porsi dosa orang itu seberapa besar kkkk *ngaco. Emang sih aku ngaco banget sama ini*

Sedangkan **Iblis Pencabut Nyawa** itu langsung menyesatkan mereka ke neraka. Orang baik pun disesatkan ke neraka. Iblis itu kan suka yang kejam, kan? Jadi itula mengapa mereka membawa orang yang tak berdosa maupun berdosa ke neraka. Tetapi tidak banyak dari mereka yang disesatkan berhasil keluar dari tempat menyeramkan dan tersiksa.

Terus tentang karakter Sehun disini itu kejam, _jadi spoiler dulu deh_ , Sehun sama Luhan sifatnya berbanding terbalik. Sehun itu kejam, jahat, intinya dia kayak Manusia bertanduk setan. Belum nyampe ekor kok. Tapi kalau Luhan kan malaikat asli jadi sifatnya lemah lembut tetapi mudah ditipu juga. Bukan hanya itu sih, Luhan juga orangnya tertutup karna ia masih ingat pesan Yixing dan Joonmyeon.

Terus tentang momen-momen kayak BaekYeol atau yang lain, itu ngga dimasukin ya~ Mungkin sedikit aja. Soalnya menghemat energi sih. Oh ya satu lagi, Fic ini murni 90% dari otak ku dan sedikit ide sekitar 10% dari teman aku.

Nah sebelum ke penutupan, aku cuman mau bilang; tolong bagi kalian yang kurang ngerti, bisa PM aku langsung. Aku bisa jelasin semuanya secara detail dan sangat rinci kepada kalian.

Last words,

 _Mind to Review? Let me know what do you think about this looooong chapter._

 _Don't be silent reader, cuz it hurts so much and please understand how does it feel._

 _You've to know that my english is so bad, isn't it? #RIP ENGLISH._

 _So please, let me tell you again,_

 _Mind to REVIEW? 1 Reviev = 1billion supports you give to me._

*5.9 k for total words*

 **SeulEF** *****


	2. First Meet

_TING TONG_

 _Luhan menggeram kesal. Ia baru saja mendarat ke bumi dan ia baru saja tertidur. Oh –yang benar saja. Luhan segera meninggalkan kasur empuknya dan berjalan keluar. Saat ia membuka pintu, ia melihat seseorang dengan wajah yang cantik dan putih itu sedang tersenyum sangat lebar sambil membawa kantong yang ia yakini isinya adalah makanan._

" _Annyeonghaseyo! Aku adalah Byun Baekhyun, tetangga barumu dan kau adalah tetangga baruku. Sangat senang berkenalan denganmu!"_

 _Luhan melihat jelas jika pria ini –Baekhyun– membungkukkan kepalanya sembilan puluh derajat ke Luhan. Luhan mengernyit dengan sikap Baekhyun dan ia segera mengingat apa yang Joonmyeon katakan padanya._

 _Manusia-manusia di Seoul sangatlah sopan, tidak seperti di London._

 _Ah –Luhan mengerti dan ia juga segera membungkukkan badannya juga. "Aku adalah Xi Luhan. Senang berkenalan denganmu."_

 _Baekhyun tersenyum senang sambil menyodorkan kantong yang ia pegang ke Luhan dan sibalas dengan lembut oleh Luhan sendiri. Luhan mempersilahkan Baekhyun untuk masuk ke dalam apartemennya. Dan Luhan menemukan fakta bahwa–_

 _Baekhyun adalah tipe periang dan sangat berisik. Baekhyun sangat hyper-active yang membuat sisi cantiknya semakin menguar dan menunjukkan bahwa Baekhyun mirip sekali dengan perempuan. Walaupun mulutnya terlihat bahagia, tetapi hati dan pikirannya tidak. Luhan mengetahuinya. Dan selanjutnya yang harus Luhan lakukan hanyalah, membahagiakan Baekhyun._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **IMPERFECT ANGEL  
**

M

HunHan

Warning:

YAOI, DLDR, Boys Love, BoyXBoy, etc.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 2: The One

.

.

.

.

"Kau berasal dari China?"

Luhan mengangguk sambil memakan _tteokbokki_ yang dibawa Baekhyun. Baekhyun mencubit gemas pipi Luhan yang benar-benar _full_ , apalagi pipi Luhan yang menggembunng itu membuatnya berkali-kali lipat sangat imut. Baekhyun jadi ragu jika Luhan adalah seorang lelaki –sama seperti dirinya- mengingat Luhan yang bertingkah seperti perempuan.

"Berapa umurmu?"

Baekhyun memang tipikal yang sangat _to-the-point_. Luhan sempat berpikir. _Berapa umurnya?_ Luhan mengingat Yixing pernah mengatakan kepadanya umurnya berapa saat di bumi. Luhan pun mengangkat tangan kirinya –tangan kanannya memegang sendok sambil memakan _tteokbokki_ nya- dan mengangkat jarinya secara bergantian yang menunjukkan angka dua-puluh-enam.

Baekhyun menganga. Penglihatannya masih sehat, kan? Katakan padanya tidak. Karna yang jelas Luhan memiliki paras seperti remaja-remaja yang masih duduk di bangku SMA. Bukan hanya itu, sifatnya juga agak pendiam dan lihatlah cara makannya tadi. Seperti orang yang belum makan selama 10 tahun.

Luhan merasa Baekhyun tidak memberinya pertanyaan lagi, akhirnya kembali memakan _tteokbokki_ nya. "Baek, ini sangat enak. Kau membelinya dimana?"

Baekhyun yang tersedar dari lamunannya akhirnya menatap Luhan dan tersenyum kecil. "Di dekat apartemen kita sini. Aku akan memberitahumu besok, Lu." Baekhyun berdiri dan melihat sekelilingnya. Apartemen ini sangat bersih dan rapi. Mungkin Luhan barusan membereskannya.

Sebenarnya, bukan Luhan yang membereskannya. Malaikat-malaikat yang turun ke bumi dan mengatur apartemen Luhan. Hanya mereka yang ditugaskan mempersiapkan segalanya untuk Luhan dan Joonmyeon yang mengetahui keberadaan mereka. Karna –secara langsung dan tanpa diketahui oleh Luhan dan Joonmyeon, ada malaikat-malaikat yang akan mengawasi mereka.

"Kurasa aku harus kembali ke kamarku. Aku akan mengunjungimu besok jika aku sempat. Kau harus istirahat setelah ini, Lu. Sampai jumpa."

Setelah berkata demikian Baekhyun langsung melesat keluar dari apartemen Luhan menyisakan Luhan yang menatap pintu apartemennya yang baru ditutup itu. Luhan tersenyum senang. Kurang dari 24 jam, ia sudah menemukan targetnya. Walaupun ia baru menemukan satu –yang satunya lagi belum ia temukan– membuatnya bangga. Tidak perlu susah-susah mencari seseorang yang bernama Baekhyun karna orangnya telah menampakkan diri di depannya.

Luhan membuang kantong plastik yang berisi _tteokbokki_ barusan yang ia makan dan berjalan ke kamarnya. Ia melihat pemandangan luar melalui jendelanya yang sengaja ia buka tirainya –bukan kacanya– dan menatap pemandangan Seoul yang sangat indah. _Lucky him_ , malaikat-malaikat yang mempersiapkan apartemen untuknya benar-benar memilih tempat yang pas untuknya.

"Kau akan bahagia, Baek. Dan Se–um Hun? Mungkin kita akan bertemu suatu saat nanti. Kupastikan kalian berbahagian setelah ini." Gumam Luhan dan menuju kasur empuknya. Luhan memejamkan matanya dan perlahan kesadarannya menipis dan ia tertidur.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" _Get lost."_

Sehun menyeringai. " _What will you do if i get lost now? Your company is in my hand."_

Seorang pria dengan pakaian formal dan wajahnya yang tidak bisa dikatakan muda lagi menggeram kesal. " _I'm out of this shit. My company was getting worse day by day after we cooperate together."_

Sehun menatap tak suka dengan pria tua ini dan memanggil BW Box –sebut saja V yang ia namai sendiri karna ia mendesain secara khusus untuknya sendiri dengan bentuk V-. Menggeser V nya ke arah pria tua –Jack. V nya menunjukkan dokumen-dokumen yang pastinya tentang perusahaannya dan perusahaan Hyunseok.

Jack memperhatikan satu per satu dokumen yang ditunjukkan oleh Sehun secara saksama. Sekali lagi, ia menggeram kesal dan menatap tajam ke arah Sehun. " _How is it? Do you want to blame me?_ "

Sehun membawa kembali _V_ nya dan meletakannya dengan hati-hati. " _Get lost now, Mr. Jack. I have no interest to cooperate with you again._ " Sehun melirik pintu kerjanya. " _Do you remember where the EXIT door placed?_ "

Jack hanya menghela napasnya dengan kasar. Berdebat dengan Sehun bukanlah keahliannya. Apalagi sekarang Sehun mengusirnya dan –dokumen tadi, Sehun benar-benar tau bagaimana memojokkan musuhnya. Jack keluar dengan langkah lebar dan setiap langkahnya terdengar sangat berat dan kilatan marah.

Sehun merebahkan punggungnya di kursi empuknya dan memutar-mutar kursinya. Sehun meraih _handphone_ nya dan menghubungi seseorang. Dan tak lama suara yang sangat ia kenal pun mengangkat teleponnya. " _Hey, babe. Miss me?_ "

Sehun terkekeh. " _Come here. I miss you so much more than you miss me._ "

" _Okay. I'll be there in 10 minutes. Wait me, babe."_

Setelah itu sambungan telepon terputus. Sehun memejamkan matanya sebentar menghilangkan pikiran-pikiran yang menganggu otaknya.

Tak lama pintu ruang kerja Sehun terbuka membuat Sehun membuka matanya dan menatap gadis yang menggunakan pakaian ketat –terlampau ketat– dan feminim yang memperlihatkan badannya yang ramping itu. Gadis itu berjalan ke tempat Sehun dengan langkah yang sangat menggoda serta tatapan menggoda yang tak luput –hilang– dari wajahnya yang cantik itu.

Gadis itu menudukkan bokongnya diatas paha Sehun dan menggesekkan bokongnya tepat di penis Sehun membuat Sehun menggeram bagaikan singa yang baru saja terbangun. " _Don't tease me or i'll fuck you here_."

Gadis itu semakin jadi menggesekkan bokongnya dengan milik Sehun yang terlihat menimbul dibalik celana kerjanya Sehun. " _Fuck me here, daddy. I miss your touch_ –ahh"

Desahan seksi keluar dari mulut gadis itu membuat libido Sehun berada di ubun-ubun. "Jangan menyalahkan aku bermain sangat kasar, Krystal." Sehun langsung mencium telak bibir Krystal dengan kasar. Krystal tersenyum miring dan membalas lumatan Sehun yang terbilang sangat kasar dan bernafsu.

Sehun mulai melumat bibir merah itu dan menarik tengkuk Krystal serta menjambak rambutnya. Krystal menggalungkan tangannya ke leher Sehun dan meremas rambutnya. Ciuman Sehun semakin lama semakin menuntut. Sehun meremas 2 tonjolan yang muncul di balik kemeja ketat yang Krystal pakai. Sehun menelusupkan tangannya ke dalam baju Krystal dan mulai memeras susu Luhan yang dibilang lumayan itu.

Sedikit info, Krystal memang teman Sehun sejak mereka duduk di bangku SMA. Krystal mencintai Sehun tetapi Sehun tidak memiliki perasaan sedikitpun pada Sehun. Sehun hanya menganggap Krystal _slut_ murahan. Krystal memang mampu menggodanya. Sayangnya –Krystal bukanlah tipe yang selama ini Sehun cari. Tipikal yang frontal tetapi polos, polos tetapi dapat membuatnya melayang. _Bukankah itu aneh untuk seorang Sehun yang memiliki tipe seperti itu?_

"Ehem. Jika kalian ingat, ini adalah jam kerja dan ini di kantor."

Suara berat mengintrupsi kegiatan bercumbu panas yang dilakukan Sehun dan Krystal itu sendiri. Sehun mengacuhkan orang yang mengintrupsi mereka sedangkan Krystal mulai bergerak gelisah di pangkunya sambil menarik diri dari Sehun. Awalnya, Sehun tidak rela jika nafsunya tidak terpuaskan. Akhirnya dengan sangat berat hati ia melepaskan ciuman mereka dan menatap tajam pada pria yang berdiri di ambang pintu sambil melipat tangannya di depan dada.

"Kau selalu menggangguku, Chanyeol."

Chanyeol hanya menatap Sehun datar. "Aku tidak mengganggumu karna sekarang bukanlah waktu untuk melakukan _sex_. Sekarang jam kerja dan disini adalah kantor, Sehun." Chanyeol melirik Krystal yang tampak enggan untuk beranjak dari pangkuan Sehun. "Soojung, pergilah. Sehun dan aku ada urusan penting."

Krystal merasa Chanyeol benar-benar tidak menyukainya akhirnya beranjak dari pangkuan Sehun sebelum berbisik, " _I'll wait you tonight. You must ride me like all nights we do_ – _ahhh sehun_ – _ngh._ " Dan setelah itu keluar dari ruangan Sehun.

"Sudah kubilang berapa kali Sehun? Kau benar-benar naif."

Sehun hanya mengedikkan bahunya acuh. "Setidaknya ada yang bisa kumasuki _hole_ nya."

Chanyeol menggeram kesal dan menggebrak meja Sehun. "Kau tau? Kau hanya menyakiti dirimu lebih jauh. Krystal bukanlah orang yang baik. Aku tau dia tertarik denganmu, tetapi ia berbahaya. Dia bisa menjatuhkanmu kapan saja jika kau menemukan tipe yang kau cari selama ini."

Sehun menatap mata Chanyeol dengan dalam dan akhirnya menyerah. "Aku tau dia berbahaya. Tetapi bukankah akan lebih mudah jika membuatnya jatuh ke dalam pesonaku dan membuatnya bertekuk lutut padaku dan menceritakan semuanya?"

"Kau licik tetapi kau benar. Setidaknya jangan membuat dirimu yang jatuh ke dalam jurang."

Sehun tersenyum. "Katakan, ada info apa yang harus ku ketahui."

Chanyeol tersenyum dan membawa BW Box nya ke hadapan Sehun. Foto-foto yang jelas menampilkan Kris yang terlihat berbicara serius dengan Krystal bersama satu orang yang tidak diketahui. "Kris dan Krystal. Menjalin hubungan secara diam-diam di belakangmu. Krystal memang mencintaimu, tetapi ia tidak sebodoh yang kau pikirkan Sehun. Ia jauh lebih licik daripada dirimu."

Sehun menatap foto-foto itu dengan santai. " _So_? Kau ingin aku langsung menjauhi Krystal, begitu?"

Chanyeol mengangkat bahunya. "Mungkin, jika kau mau."

"Kalau begitu aku akan melakukannya jika kau menyuruhku untuk melakukannya, Chanyeol."

Chanyeol menatap Sehun tak percaya. Jika Sehun yang mudah menyerah, berarti Sehun sedang merencanakan sesuatu yang tidak enak. "Sehun, jangan katakan–"

"Aku akan membunuh Kris lebih cepat."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan berjalan mendekati adik kecil yang terlihat kelaparan dan penampilannya yang lusuh itu di dekat kedai ramen. "Kau lapar?"

Anak kecil itu hanya menatap Luhan dengan tatapan bulatnya yang besar dan polos. Luhan tersenyum hangat. "Aku punya _jjangmyeon_. Aku akan memberikan ini kepadamu jika kau mau. Tetapi jika kau tidak mau, aku akan meletakannya disini sampai kau mengakui kau lapar, adik kecil."

Anak kecil itu akhirnya mengambil kantong plastik yang berisi _jjangmyeon_. Luhan tersenyum menatap anak kecil itu yang memakannya dengan lahap.

Seketika cuaca yang semula cerah dan hangat, menjadi gelap yang menandakan hujan akan turun membuat Luhan membawa anak kecil itu kedalam kedai. Entah Luhan yang memang negatif _thinking_ atau apa, Luhan merasa firasat buruknya sangat kuat.

Awan-awan yang berwarna abu-abu semakin lama semakin menghitam. Benar –ini adalah tanda-tanda _mereka_ telah muncul. Luhan melirik anak kecil yang terlihat cuek dengan keadaan sekitar. Dengan segera Luhan menoleh ke seluruh penjuru ruangan dan mereka terlihat ketakutan. Pikirannya kalut. Tidak –ia bukan tidak siap, ia hanya tidak tau cara mengusir para _iblis pencabut nyawa_.

Dan tak lama _mereka_ yang Luhan maksud muncul diantara mereka yang terlihat sangat ketakutan. _Mereka_ berpenampilan serba hitam dengan tongkat yang panjang dan tajam yang dipadukan dengan pedang itu, membuat _mereka_ terlihat sangat menyeramkan. Luhan meneguk liurnya dengan kasar dan memeluk tubuh anak kecil itu dengan erat dan memejamkan matanya.

Luhan merasakan salah satu diantara _mereka_ menuju ke tempatnya dan anak kecil itu. Luhan bisa merasakan ujung pedang mereka yang runcing mengancung tepat di punggungnya membuatnya gemetar. Luhan ketakutan. Ia tidak mau gagal dalam menjalankan tugasnya.

Luhan memejamkan matanya terlampau erat dan saat ujung pedang itu sudah menyentuh punggungnya, Luhan benar-benar ketakutan setengah mati sampai akhirnya–

 _SRET_

"LUHAN!"

Luhan terbangun dan mengerjabkan matanya. Luhan belum sepenuhnya sadar. Dan saat ia melihat jam di sebelahnya, ia segera meraihnya dan menatapnya dengan lama.

"Jadi, yang tadi itu mimpi?" gumamnya.

"Ya, kau bermimpi buruk tentang para iblis yang akan memangsamu. _Ck_ , lihatlah kau bahkan belum sampai 1 bulan disini dan kau sudah bermimpi tentang iblis."

Luhan menoleh ke arah sumber suara dan menemukan seseorang dengan kulit _tan_ yang erotis, matanya yang sedikit tajam, hidung yang tidak mancung, bibir yang tebal dan seksi, dan jangan lupakan garis rahangnya yang terkesan tegas menggunakan baju kaos santai berwarna putih dan celana selutut berwarna coklat kehitaman membuatnya terkesan sangat menawan.

Luhan mengerjabkan matanya mencoba mengingat siapa pemuda yang dengan seenak jidatnya mengganggu tidurnya –dan terima kasih karna menyadarkan dirinya dari alam mimpi yang mengerikan– dan memicingkan matanya dengan tajam yang terkesan imut.

Pemuda berkulit _tan_ itu terkekeh dan menyandarkan badannya yang tegap itu ke sandaran pintu. "Bangun dan mandilah. Aku akan menyiapkan sarapan untukmu." Pemuda _tan_ berjalan menjauh kamar tidur Luhan.

Seketika Luhan tersadar jika pemuda berkulit _tan_ ini ternyata tidak asing lagi. "Jongin?!" pekik Luhan yang dibalas senyuman indah dari pemuda _tan_.

.

"Jadi, bisa kau jelaskan semua ini?"

Luhan melipat tangannya di depan dadanya dan menatap tajam ke pemuda _tan_ , Jongin, sambil memicingkan matanya. Jongin tersenyum dan meletakkan roti panggang miliknya dan Luhan serta susu ke atas meja makan. Luhan hanya diam sambil mengikut pergerakan Jongin dengan tatapan penuh selidik dan tajam. "Duduklah dulu dan sarapan baru aku akan menjelaskannya padamu."

"Tidak."

Jongin menaikkan alisnya dengan tanda tanya besar. Tak lama Jongin mengangguk mengerti.

Luhan tidak berubah. Luhan masih saja keras kepala dan kekanakkan. Kecantikan Luhan tidak pudar maupun berkurang, yang ada Luhan terlihat sangat cantik dan tampan di saat yang bersamaan. Kecantikan Luhan mengalahkan kecantikan perempuan-perempuan di luar sana. _Membuat Jongin meragukan kelamin Luhan_.

Pemikiran itu membuat Jongin terkekeh. "Makanlah dulu baru aku menjelaskannya secara detail. Sekarang aku lapar. Ayo makan."

Jongin duduk di kursinya dan mulai menyantap roti panggangnya mengabaikan Luhan yang berjalan ke kursinya sendiri sambil menggerutu kesal. Terlihat sangat lucu.

"Jadi?"

Setelah Jongin meminum susunya, Luhan langsung memberikan pertanyaan yang menyebalkan. Jongin meneguk habis susunya dan menatap tajam ke Luhan. "Seberapa pentingnya keberadaanku disini?"

Luhan hanya diam dan terus menatap tajam ke Jongin. Jongin menghela nafas. Ia kalah. Lagi. "Baiklah, aku akan menjelaskan semuanya."

Dalam sekejap raut wajah Luhan yang semula sangat menyeramkan tetapi terkesan imut menjadi berbinar cerah.

"Kau tau, Lu? Temanmu benar-benar merepotkan." Luhan menautkan alisnya, _Yixing?_ "Ya, Yixing. Aku sudah bersitegas memberitahunya bahwa kau mendarat dengan selamat bersama Joonmyeon hyung, kau akan tetap sehat disini dan tetap aman mengingat banyak malaikat yang bertugas disini. Tapi ia meragukanku. Yixing menyuruhku untuk mengawasimu selama kau di bumi dan menjadi alarmmu."

Luhan mengangguk tak mengerti mencoba meresap semua kalimat yang dilontarkan Jongin. Semua kalimat yang dilontarkan Jongin sangat bertele-tele menurutnya. Jongin mengangkat bahunya dan beranjak dari kursinya menuju sofa di ruang tamu.

Luhan yang awalnya terlihat bingung, tiba-tiba membelakkan matanya dan berjalan cepat kearah Jongin yang telah berbaring di sofa dan memejamkan matanya.

"Jongin"

Tidak ada jawaban. Luhan menghela nafas. "Seharusnya aku tidak perlu diawasi karna aku bisa mengawasi diriku sendiri." Luhan mengerecutkan bibirnya dan Jongin yang melihat itu dengan mata yang sedikit mengintip tersenyum diam. Sangat lucu dan imut. "Katakan kepada tanganmu, Lu. Kau malaikat terceroboh yang pernah aku temui."

Luhan langsung melotot ke arah Jongin. "Sialan!" Luhan langsung menyerbu Jongin dengan pukulan-pukulan yang menurut Jongin tidak sakit. Jongin tertawa dengan sangat kencang membuat Luhan tambah kesal.

"Terserah kau saja."

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku tak percaya kau datang ke apartemenku dengan seenaknya, tuan Oh yang terhormat."

Orang yang disindir hanya mengacuhkan pria yang sedang melipat tangannya di depan dadanya sambil menatapi apartemen sederhana ini dan mendaratkan bokongnya dengan mulus ke sofa yang empuk. Pria yang melipat tangannya –Baekhyun, terus-menerus menatap tajam pria yang sedang duduk dengan santainya di sofa yang baru saja ia beli minggu lalu. "Katakan apa alasanmu mengunjungiku, tuan Oh terhomat."

Sehun tersenyum dan firasat Baekhyun tidaklah baik. "Kau tahu apa yang aku tahu, tuan Byun termanis."

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya kasar dan berjalan sambil menghentakkan kakinya dengan imut ke sofa kecil yang muat untuk satu orang. "Aku tidak ingin membahas _dia_. Jika kau datang untuk membahas _dia_ , pintu apartemen terbuka lebar untukmu."

Sehun menaikkan alisnya. "Kau mengancamku?" Dan Baekhyun mengangguk dengan cepat.

"Baiklah jika itu maumu–" Sehun mengeluarkan handphonennya dan mengetik layarnya. "–aku akan menghubungi kekasih tercin–"

"Tidak! Aku hanya bercanda. Jangan hubungi dia."

Sehun menaikan alisnya tanda tak puas dengan apa yang dikatakan Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang seolah mengerti hanya memutar bola matanya dengan jengah.

"Dan pintu apartemen tertutup rapat untukmu."

Dan Sehun tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

.

"Aku tidak peduli."

"Ayolah Sehun. Jika kau berada disini, kau harus mendengarkan apa yang sedang aku ceritakan."

"Persetan dengan pria yang kau sebut cantik dan imut itu, bukan urusanku."

Baekhyun menatap tajam pada pria di depannya. Yang ditatap seperti itu hanya meneguk segelas susunya dengan tenang.

"Baik! Tetapi jika kau menemuinya di lobby nanti, jangan tanya aku tentang dia seperti kau yang tak peduli dengan perkataanku."

Sehun mengedikkan bahunya dengan acuh. "Jika ia wanita seksi yang siap aku gagahi selama satu malam penuh – _ah_ tidak, selama satu hari penuh, aku bersumpah akan menemuimu, Baek."

Baekhyun menatap Sehun dengan tajam. "Jaga ucapanmu, Oh Sehun terhormat."

Baekhyun mengambil roti yang masih terbungkus dalam kemasannya. Baekhyun mengambil selai yang terdapat di ujung meja makannya dan mulai mengolesakannya ke atas rotinya.

"Dan – _ya_ , aku akan bersumpah kepada tanah yang kau pijak bahwa kau akan menyukai, maksudku kau akan langsung jatuh cinta dan jatuh ke dalam pusaran lubang dimana kau terjebak di dalam pesonanya yang begitu memuka, Oh Sehun."

Sehun menatapnya datar. "Aku bukan _gay_ , Baek."

"Aku bahkan tidak pernah melihatmu kencan dengan siapapun, kecuali, ya si pemuas nafsumu. Dan kalian hanya berkencan di kasur. Tidak memiliki hubungan apapun selain pemuas dan yang dipuaskan."

"Aku tidak membahas Krystal."

"Dan aku tidak menyebut Krystal."

"Kau berani menyahut aku?"

"Untuk apa aku takut padamu, bedebah tukang nafsu?"

Sehun menggeram kesal seperti hewan buas. Dan hal itu tak membuat Baekhyun takut justru dalam hatinya bergelojak senang akan karyanya menghidupkan sang hewan buas. Ya, membuat Sehun marah, bahkan tak pernah ia bayangkan, akan semudah ini.

"Intinya, aku bukan _gay_. Dan aku tidak tertarik dengan tawaran manismu."

"Dan aku bersumpah kau akan menggigit lidahmu sendiri, Sehun."

Sehun berdiri dari kursinya sebelum emosinya semakin jadi dan melenggang pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun di apartemennya sendiri tanpa pamit. Melupakan fakta bahwa ia datang kemari bukan untuk berdebat tetapi mengabarkan info mengenai –kekasihnya, _mungkin?_

Baekhyun menatap penuh kebahagiaan dan kesedihan ke pintu apartemennya yang baru saja ditutup Sehun dan tersenyum, entah itu sedih atau bahagia.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku tak ingin bertengkar denganmu."

"Dan aku tidak tau dalam motif apa kau menemuiku."

"Selagi aku masih bersabar, jangan membuat aku menggunakan kekuatanku sendiri untuk mengusirmu, tuan Jeff."

Yang dipanggil Jeff, hanya tersenyum. "Kau tidak mengenalku, huh?"

Yang ditanya menatapnya kesal. "Kau sudah bertanya dengan pertanyaan yang sama selama 20 menit ini, Jeff sialan."

"Kim Joonmyeon."

Yang diberitahu namanya membelak terkejut. "Joonmyeon?! Astaga!"

Joonmyeon tersenyum simpul. "Tidak banyak perubahan dalam dirimu, kecuali dirimu yang semakin menyebalkan, Marc."

Marc hanya terkekeh sambil mengelus tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. "Kau sangat tahu tentangku." Kemudian Marc memeluk Joonmyeon dengan erat.

Marc, seorang malaikat yang ditugaskan untuk melindungi anak-anak yang suci dan tak berdosa. Marc sudah sangat berpengalaman dalam mengusir para iblis yang berusaha menjerumuskan para anak yang polos ke dalam dosa. Hal itu sudah menjadi rutinitasnya setiap hari.

Sekarang, Joonmyeon yang pergi ke perpustakaan guna membaca tatanan hidup manusia jaman sekarang yang terkesan –entahlah, terlalu banyak tingkah membuatnya pusing dan penih. Dan sekarang? Ia bertemu dengan Marc, secara kebetulan dan tidak sengaja adalah hal yang benar-benar beruntung untuknya.

.

"Ah, Luhan juga mendarat ke bumi?" tanya Marc sedikit ragu. Luhan malaikat polos. Ia belum mengerti apapun dan sudah mendarat? Yang benar saja.

"Ya, dia mendarat dengan selamat."

"Kenapa dia turun ke bumi? Luhan polos dan ceroboh. Kau yakin dengan keputusan Yixing?"

Joonmyeon menunduk. Benar kata Marc, Luhan polos dan ceroboh. Sekelabat pemikiran negatif tentang kehidupan Luhan membuatnya cemas dan ingin mempercepat waktu.

"Entahlah, aku tidak tau. Keputusan Yixing sangat sulit untuk kita bantah."

Marc mengangguk. Tiba-tiba gelangnya yang tergantung indah di tangan kirinya menyala warna merah dengan air yang berwarna serupa dengan darah di sekitarnya membuatnya sontak berdiri dengan cepat.

"Joonmyeon, anak-anak dalam bahaya. Aku harus segera pergi _menyelamatkan_ mereka, kau ikut?"

Dan tanpa ragu Joonmyeon mengangguk dan hilang dalam kedipan mata. _Teleportation_.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Bertemu lagi, cantik." Suara menyeramkan itu membuat Taemin yang semula tertunduk lemas meratapi nasibnya seketika berjengit kaget dan ketakutan.

"Sayangnya, aku bukan _gay_ seperti _boss_ mu yang memukau, kan?"

Taemin merinding ketakutan saat tangan Sehun dengan dinginnya membelai pipi kirinya. "Kecantikanmu akan bertambah, jika aku melakukan ini."

PLAK

Tamparan keras menggema di dadlam ruangan yang kedap suara itu. Sehun _smirk_ dengan menyeramkan sambil menatap karyanya dengan penerangan yang remang-remang.

"Sempurna."

Sehun berjalan menarik kursinya meninggalkan Taemin yang menunduk ketakutan dan menahan betapa nyerinya tamparan yang diberikan Sehun kepadanya.

Sehun duduk dengan elegan ke kursi hitamnya itu. "Bisa kau jelaskan semua ini?"

Dan semua foto Taemin yang terlihat bersama dengan anak buah Kris yang lainnya terpampang jelas di depan matanya serta dirinya yang bersama dengan Kris juga terdapat di dalam sana. Yang paling membuatnya gemetar ketakutan adalah, foto dirinya yang bercumbu dengan Kris serta dirinya yang sedang menyuapi pil ke Ziyu.

Taemin tidak memiliki tenaga untuk berkata-kata. Ia gemetar ketakutan. Sehun yang pasalnya membenci menunggu, ia menyuruh anak buahnya untuk langsung menyerbunya. Satu bogeman mentah mendarat dengan kasar di perutnya.

Kemudian kedua, ketiga, keempat, dan sampai bogeman kelima, Taemin baru angkat bicara.

"Saat itu, a-aku membutuhkan uang untuk membiayai kehidupanku dan adikku." Suara Taemin terdengar sangat bergetar dan jelas. "A-aku tidak memaksamu untuk percaya, t-tuan Oh. Tetapi percayalah, semua yang ku lakukan hanya demi uang."

"Dan demi uang, kau rela membunuh adikku?"

"T-tidak!" Taemin menyela dengan cepat. "Ibuku meninggal saat aku berumur 6 tahun dan adikku saat itu masih berumur 3 tahun. Ayahku membiayai hidup kami selama 8 tahun. Saat itu, umurku 14 tahun dan adikku 11 tahun. Kami cerdas, kami memiliki banyak catatan prestasi yang kami raih, dan kami mendapatkan beasiswa sekolah untuk meringankan pembayaran sekolah. Demi meringankan ayah kami. Tidak sampai Ayahku mulai pulang dengan keadaan mabuk dan selalu memukuli adikku. Ayahku juga selalu membawa pulang dua sampai tiga wanita ke rumah kami. Hal itu terus berlanjut sampai ayahku memutuskan untuk menikah dengan wanita yang aku tahu, bukanlah orang yang baik."

"Saat itu aku berumur 18. Adikku 14 dan ia mengerti semua keadaan ini. Dia pintar dalam segi manapun, sehingga memudahkannya mengerti keadaan yang sesak ini."

Perlahan, suara Taemin bergetar. Matanya mulai memerah dan mengabur. Taemin tidak pernah terlihat lelah seperti ini. Tidak pernah sedikitpun ia menangis ataupun mengeluh. Sampai di titik ini, ia muak dengan semuanya.

"Ibu tiri kami, dia tidak seindah paras dan tubuhnya. Ia hanya wanita yang ingin menggunakan kami sebagai alat penghasil uang. Aku dan adikku kabur dari rumah saat ibu tiri kami ingin memberi kami kepada pria tua yang –ntahlah, kami tidak mengenal mereka." Taemin bergetar sekarang. "Sampai Kris datang menemuiku dan menawarkan pekerjaan yang menggiurkan. Dan aku menerimanya. Demi biaya hidupku dan adikku. Tetapi aku tak pernah menyangka bahwa aku akan disuruh untuk membunuh adikmu. Aku ingin menolak, tetapi matanya mengatakan aku dilarang keras untuk menolak."

Taemin menangis. Ya, dia bergetar ketakutan saat tatapan Sehun yang menatapnya bagaikan laser yang siap memotong tubuhnya. "A-aku... Aku tak bermaksud menyakitimu, tuan Oh. A-aku melakukan ini demi kehidupan adikku. Dia terbaring lemah di rumah sakit mengidap kanker otak stadium 3."

Sehun menatapnya dengan tajam. _'Dongeng yang indah.'_ –batin Sehun.

"Aku melakukan ini dengan terpaksa. Terserah kau ingin percaya atau tidak, tuan Oh. Ini semua demi adikku."

Setelah itu hanya terdengar isakan dari mulut Taemin yang terdengar rapuh. Sehun hanya diam duduk di tempatnya sambil memainkan _smartphone_ nya. Sampai suara isakan Taemin tidak terdengar lagi membuat Sehun menutup smartphonenya.

"Sudah selesai?"

Taemin terdiam tak berniatnya menyautnya. "Baiklah, simpan dongengmu, aku akan kembali nanti. Dan –kau harus makan, aku tidak ingin informan aku mati dengan tidak elit hanya karna kelaparan."

Sehun berlalu meninggalkan Taemin yang menatap nanar punggungnya. " _Maafkan aku, Jaesung-ah_."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol menatap dengan pandangan sedih ke layar handphonenya yang menunjukkan wajah pria yang ia cintai. Yang sangat amat ia cintai.

"Merindukan _nya_ , uh?"

Chanyeol menoleh dan mendapati seorang wanita tinggi dan berwajah ramah berjalan menuju sofa di ruang tamu kerjanya. " _Noona_..."

"Kenapa kau tidak meluruskan masalah kalian saja?"

Chanyeol menunduk lesu dan meratapi nasibnya. Mau seratus atau bahkan seribu kalipun ia membujuk pria cantik di layar handphonenya, hasilnya tetap akan _nol_ dan tidak akan pernah bertambah. "Itu mustahil. Aku sudah melakukannya. Lebih dari seribu kali."

Yang dipanggil _noona_ hanya menatap Chanyeol dengan senyuman sedih. "Cerita padaku, Yeol."

Chanyeol mendongak menatap _noona_ nya. "Soo _noona_.."

Park Sooyoung, lebih tua dari Chanyeol sekitar 4 tahun yang artinya sekarang Sooyoung sudah 28 tahun. Jika Chanyeol bekerja dalam kegelapan, maka hal itu berbalik pada Sooyoung. Ia bekerja sebagai dokter spesialis di salah satu rumah sakit terkenal di Korea. Berbanding terbalik –jauh- dengan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menarik nafas sebentar dan menghembuskannya dalam satu hembusan yang berat. "Aku melukainya."

Sooyoung mengangguk. "Kau melukai apa karena kau berselingkuh di depannya? Ketahuan bercumbu dengan pria atau wanita lain?"

Chanyeol menatap malas ke Sooyoung. "Dengarkan aku dulu, _noona_ –" Sooyoung segera menatap adiknya dengan serius. "–aku mengatakannya _slut_."

Sooyoung diam sejenak. Ia yak mengerti. "Kenapa?"

Chanyeol mulai menatap sedih ke wajah Baekhyun yang terlihat tersenyum dengan sangat manis di handphonenya. "Saat aku masuk ke apartemennya, aku melihat dia bercumbu panas bersama pria lain. Bahkan pria itu meraba pahanya yang membuat aku seketika terbakar dengan rasa cemburu. Kemudian Baek menyadari kedatanganku, dia langsung menarik diri dari pria yang aku tak kenal. Kemudian, Baekhyun berusaha menjelaskan semuanya padaku tetapi aku memarahinya dan pergi."

"Semenjak saat itu, aku tidak pernah menginjakkan kaki aku ke apertemennya lagi, _noona_."

Sooyoung melihat Chanyeol yang kelihatan sangat terpuruk. "Aku mengerti. Hal yang sangat wajar jika kau cemburu, Yeol. Dan sekarang, pergilah."

Chanyeol mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Sooyoung dengan penuh tanya. "Apa?"

"Pergi ke tempat Baekhyung. Dengarkan penjelasaannya." Sooyoung tersenyum menatap adiknya yang sudah sangat besar walaupun masih ada sifat kebocahannya.

"Tidak. Itu tidak mungkin. Aku sangat yakin dia telah membenciku."

Sooyoung berjalan menuju adiknya dan mulai memeluknya –walaupun Chanyeol masih duduk di kursi kerjanya. "Ikut kata hatimu, Park Chanyeol."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Malam telah tiba. Luhan berinisiatif untuk keluar melihat pemandangan Seoul. Awalnya, Jongin menolaknya untuk jalan keluar sendirian, tetapi dengan semua jurus _aegyo_ yang Luhan gunakan membuat Jongin langsung luluh.

Luhan menatap takjub dengan pemandangan kota yang tengah ia tinggal untuk saat ini. Benar-benar menakjubkan. Tak seperti apa yang ia lihat di atas. Disini, Luhan dapat melihat bagaimana tingginya gedung-gedungnya, ada juga layar-layar dalam kaca gedung yang membuat Luhan heran bagaimana bisa ada TV dalam posisi di dalam kaca tersebut? _Lupakan saja_.

Saking fokusnya melihat gedung-gedung tinggi, Luhan bahkan tak sadar ia sampai ke gang kecil yang sempit dan kotor.

Luhan tersesat.

Niatnya hanya melihat-melihat, tetapi Luhan tak menduga bahwa ia akan tersesat.

Tempat ini gelap dan bagaimana bisa ia mencari jalan keluar. Penerangannya saja sangat minim. Ini merupakan sesuatu yang sangat melelahkan.

Luhan mulai ingin nangis. Ia ketakutan. Luhan mulai jongkok dan menyembunyikan wajahnya menggunakan tangannya yang berada diatas lutut. Apalagi ia mendengar suara motor yang terletak tak jauh dari dirinya. Luhan mulai gemetar. Oh tidak, jangan itu iblis. Jangan.

Suara derap langkah yang Luhan dengar membuat Luhan ingin membunuh dirinya saat itu juga atau mengatakan 'menyerah' kepada Yixing. Tetapi bagaimana bisa ia berhenti sedangkan tugasnya saja belum ia jalani.

"Hei."

Suara berat membuat Luhan gemetar. Luhan tidak berani untuk menatap ke atas. Siapa tau ia iblis yang menjelma menjadi manusia. Bagaimana jika itu benar?

Pria itu yang menatap Luhan dengan heran hanya mengedikkan bahunya. "Tak perlu takut, aku tak akan membunuhmu."

Pria itu sekali lagi menatap Luhan dengan heran. Luhan tak beranjak dari posisinya. Tak bergerak seperti orang yang pingsan. Oh, jangan sampai hal itu benar-benar terjadi.

Pria itu mengguncangkan bahu Luhan. Luhan mulai mengangkat wajahnya dengan pelan dan menatap dari bawah ke atas sampai matanya bertubrukan dengan mata elang yang entah kenapa tiba-tiba penerangan disini tak seredup tadi.

Luhan menatapnya tak berkedip. Mata elang itu menghinoptisnya untuk menatap lebih lama dan membuatnya terlena. Sedangkan yang ditatap hanya menatap tercenganG dengan mata yang besar seperti rusa serta bulu matanya yang lentik. Benar-benar menakjubkan.

"U-um, aku rasa kau tidak perlu takut denganku. Kau pasti tersesat." _Sial sejak kapan aku jadi gugup?!_

"I-iya... K-kau tidak akan me-membunuhkukan?" Luhan semakin memeluknya diri sendiri. Bagaimana jika pria asing ini akan memasukinya? _Hell!_

Yang dicurigai hanya terdiam kemudian tersenyum tipis. Sangat tipis. "Tidak, aku tidak akan membunuhmu. Aku akan membantumu keluar dari sini."

Luhan awalnya ragu. Tak lama saat tangannya ditarik berdiri, mau tak mau Luhan juga ikut berdiri.

"Tak perlu khawatir." Pria itu menariknya ke motor besarnya yang terletak di luar gang kecil itu. Luhan bernapas lega. Ya, setidaknya ia tak perlu takut. Dan mungkin saja pria asing ini bukan iblis seperti yang dipikirkannya.

Pria itu memberi Luhan helm cadangannya. "Siapa namamu?"

Luhan menatapnya dan mengerjab dengan bola matanya yang besar. Mengundang siapapun untuk memakannya. Pria itu menahan diri. "Luhan. Xi Luhan."

Pria itu menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Kau?"

"Oh Sehun."

.

.

.

 _ **to be continued**_

* * *

 _maafff lama update dan update kali ini malah gaje gitu ya, maaf banget kalau kecewa. Dan masih cuap-cuap gak jelas huehue. Author mah bebas._

 _Gak tau mau ngomong apa lagi nih, yang penting sampai ketemu di chap depan atau di Caliner!_


End file.
